1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for balancing the torques created by strings on stringed acoustical musical instruments. Specifically, the torque created by the strings on a musical instrument is countered by an opposite torque applied to the bridge through the neck of the instrument.
2. Prior Art
Acoustic guitars, dulcimers, basses, mandolins, and other similar stringed musical instruments are surprisingly quiet, considering their size. This is due primarily to the fact that the tension in the strings create a torque on the soundboard via the bridge due to the height of the strings above the soundboard that must be counteracted in some way to prevent the warping, or destruction, of the soundboard. Usually this is accomplished with stiff bracing under the soundboard which consequently limits its acoustic potential.
There are a variety of existing methods and devices designed to alleviate this torquing effect. Most of them consist of using some sort of brace that stiffens the soundboard such that is able to withstand the combination of tensions and torques. Alternately the strings can be run past the bridge to a tailpiece which limits the downforce coupling the vibrational energy in the string to the soundboard. Another method which is used is to create an apparatus in compression under the soundboard that creates an opposing torque at the expense of much added mass to the system limiting its acoustical response.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,505, Kenall, describes a device and system to counteract the torque created on the soundboard of a guitar using an internal compression brace extending to the tailblock of the instrument. While this in fact counteracts the torque it has the very undesirable effect of being relatively massive and consequently hindering the motion of the soundboard. Additionally this method applies additional forces to the distal end of the body of the instrument which must be carried back to the neck through other structures of the instrument.
The present invention has particular application to musical stringed instruments where the strings terminate in the bridge area as opposed to stringed instruments such as violins where the strings continue past the bridge.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for balancing the tension of the strings on a musical instrument such that the soundboard of the instrument is allowed to move freely.